Demonic Sadness
by Meanjojo
Summary: A small one shot that I did a long while ago. A woman broken and beaten, trying to save the CPUs along with Compa and IF. She becomes something not human. There is one thing on her mind. Revenge. CFW Judge is a dead robot.


**A small oneshot I did a long while ago. I did delete it, but found it, don't ask. The O.C was based off the Demi-Fiend, down to the details. Here you go.**

* * *

Lying on the ground was a lone figure, she wasn't dead yet, but all he could do is stare lifelessly towards the black cloudy sky that is always there.

'I'm such an idiot.' the female figure thought staring towards the sky. 'I never stood a chance.'

Three years. It's been three years since the Goddesses have disappeared, the world is facing a crisis known as piracy, the organization A.S.I.C. Is leading the shares of the world down the evil path. However that is a story for another time. She remembered clearly how she was in her situation, lifelessly on the ground.

Her childhood friends, IF and Compa have come to this place, The Gameindustri Graveyard, for one purpose, to find the missing goddesses. They did end up finding them, but in a defeated and unconscious state, possibly in a comatose state. They tried to use the Sharecite crystal they had acquired after three long and tedious years of gaining power from it, but it only managed to wake them up very weakly. However only one woke up with enough energy to move she was Planeptune's CPU candidate, Nepgear.

Unfortunately they also woken up the one guarding the CPUs, CFW Judge one of the known personnel of ASIC. The recently awoken candidate tried to fight off Judge, only to futility hit the CFW with her only strength.  
"I'll hold him off"

"What are you talking about you cant"

"We are not leaving you behind."

"There's no time just GOOOOOO!"

"But-"

She flinched in pain squeezing her eyes shut remembering the events.

"You a lone human, dare to fight me."

"Your silence is proof that you don't have what it takes. You don't even have a weapon."

"Fine it's your death wish."

All it took for the CFW to take her down was a stomp, one single stomp.

"Not even worth my time, I shall leave you here to your inevitable fate."

She cracked a smile remembering that as she whispered to herself "Sorry Compa, IF, I won't be coming back soon." She was ready to accept the embrace of death

She heard a faint rustling to her left. 'Must be one of the monsters of this graveyard to finish me off.' She closed her eyes waiting for something to kill her. The rustling got closer and closer until it stopped she still had her eyes closed.

She continued to wait for it wondering what it must be doing to make it stop by her. Maybe it's only examining her body before eating her, or plan on eating her whole, or maybe she's already dead and all she has to do is open her eyes.

The female opened her eyes and to a bit of disappointment and a little glad that she wasn't dead. However nothing was to her left when she darted her eyes left. She was expecting to see a monster tower over her and was in the middle of examining her before killing her. She closed her eyes again.  
She began to feel something crawl on her. She opened her eyes and saw something start to crawl over her left breast and towards her face. It was the size of a snail, but had the appearance of a snake with insect legs. The thing rapidly approached her face as it crawled past her chest and onto her neck. It soon reached the left side of her face as it stopped at her eye.

Her heart was beating rapidly, wondering what the creature was doing as it stood tall and looked down on her left eye. It had no eyes itself, but sharp teeth. She knew what the creature was going to do as she fearfully looked at it's mouth opening wide.

'It's going to eat my eye' She fearfully thought. She honestly wanted a quick death, not a decomposing kind.

Just as she feared the creature quickly dives down and enters under her lower eyelid. She hears in great detail chomping like noises in her head. It was extremely painful she couldn't see it, but she could feel bits of inner flesh being chomped away by the creature now inside her.  
She let out an ear piercing scream as blood appeared in her vision. Little by little she feels her senses slowly begin to null as the pain is starting to go away, but she can still hear the chomping of flesh. She smiled knowing that she was finally going to die and the pain went away. She promptly blacks out from exhaustion.

An unknown passage of time passes before she regains consciousness. As soon as she regained it, she feels like she was in an upright position, but she didn't open her eyes knowing that bug didn't kill her, but was afraid to open them to find her left eye gone. She felt an extra weight on her neck, but ignored it as she kept her eyes closed.

'Come on you have to be brave just open your eyes' She was still in fear.

Deciding the moment of truth she paused. With fear she didn't open them. A few minute would pass, before she took a deep breath and snapped her eyes open.

To her joy her left eye was still intact as she brought her hand to it. 'How?' was her thought.

She immediately noticed something off about her hand. It had a small faint 'glow' of blue. She slowly turns her right arm around. To her shock her arm had a tattoo of sort extend from her fingers and the middle of her whole arm. The tattoo was black with blue glowing outlines.  
She immediately looks down and gasps loudly. Her whole body was now covered in the same tattoo. Getting out of her previous position she immediately stands up ignoring the small headache she got from it.

She closes her eyes in denial, before taking a deep breath, open her eyes, and look down again. The tattoos were still there. Just tattoos covered her front area, there wasn't any clothes in the area of her tattoos. She wasn't completely naked just the tattoos formed makeshift skin covering. Only one piece of clothing remained her black shorts and also her shoes.

She felt like she was going to pass out again, but something in her mind wouldn't allow it. Taking deep breaths. She slowly got used to it, but she still felt the thing on her neck. She slowly reaches towards her neck, before being stopped by a point a rather sharp one. She retracted her hand and holds it from the pain for a few seconds.

After a few seconds she slowly pats her hand where the sharp object was. She then feels down the object as it begins to have a cone like shape, before stopping right at her neck. She didn't have any words for anything that was happening right now except.

"Wh-What happened to me?" She brings her arms forward examining them. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. She promptly shakes them off as she shook her head back and forth.

'No crying I have to get back to IF and Compa. They have to be worried about me.'

Wasting no time she slowly trudges through the Graveyard. As she walked trying to find the exit her eyes would always drift towards the tower in the middle of the Graveyard. It was creepy to say the least. Observing what was going on throughout the Graveyard and staring right through her soul. She quickly looked away not wanting to stare any longer.

However something immediately hits her sending her on her bottom. Feeling a bit dazed she slowly looks up to see the attacker. It had no body, but purple energy appeared in a circular form along with a face.

"Uhhhh." It yelled. The yell caused more of the things to appear surrounding her.

Her instincts told her to run, but they also told her to fight. She had to weigh her options. She was surrounded, but they mostly floated in the air so she could go under them, but there is no telling if that is it's true form. She also had no weapons, so there is no way that she could win. If she fights there is no way of telling how powerful they are and what they could do.

Run, fight, run, fight, fight, run, those were her only options. She took a deep breath before standing up and readying her fists. She didn't know any of those special fighting styles so she relied on her instincts and punched the one that was in front of her.

The thing retaliated as it leaned forward and sucked energy from her. She could feel her energy being taken and watched as it was absorbed into the monster. She then felt it multiple times as the other ones did the same. It stopped suddenly.

She began to process what was happening, as the monster gave out another "Ugggh" She was expecting more of the things to show up, but that wasn't the case. What did happen was the monsters fused together to form a larger version of themselves.

She only stared at it not knowing what to do, but the monster knew what it wanted to do. The purple creature lunged at her casing her to once again fall on her bottom. It began to beat her down slamming its body on her repeatedly as she covered herself with her arms blocking it, but just barely.

As she was being beat down some tears formed around her eyes and slid down her cheek. 'I'm going to die.'

Even though earlier she was accepting death, now she didn't want to. Now she could do something to not die, before she couldn't. Her mind flashed to Compa, IF, The CPUs, The Candidates, friends, her whole life was flashing before her eyes. Her mind then flashed to CFW Judge. She stopped crying and ignored the pain that was being inflicted upon her.

'CFW Judge.' her thoughts kept repeating and repeating not going away. Her muscles shook and tensed up, she grit her teeth, and her eyes shifted into anger. Not even a second later she punched the monster beating her with all her strength causing it to be knocked back a few feet.

She slowly got up anger filling her mind. "You're gonna payyyyy!" She hissed through her gritted teeth while shaking a fist, and what better way to vent anger, than the being in front of her. She dashed towards the purple ghost like thing, every step full of anger.

She brought her fist up and brought it down slamming the thing to the ground. She punched with her right, then her left, her right, left, right, left, right, this time she was the one delivering the beat down. She didn't stop she continued to beat on it, anger still in her mind. The monster suddenly dissipated in a red light and the purple remnants scattered.

She was snapped out of her angry state and looked at her hands fearing what she just did. She has never felt such anger, such power. It scared her. It just scared her she couldn't explain why.

She continued to stare at her hands in fear until something else snapped her out of it. "-goo"

It came the left as she snapped her head towards the sound. It was a Dogoo, but what was it doing in The Graveyard?

"Hello (Dogoo)" The Dogoo said?

"Did you just talk" Her mind was racing.

"Yes (Dog)" She could her the Dogoo talk, but it also said Dogoo

"How can I understand you?"

"Huh? (Do)"

"I can understand you, but how?" She stuttered.

"Oh. I don't know either, but humans can't understand us for some reason. You must be new, because I've never seen something like you before." At this point she stopped hearing 'Dogoo' and heard just regular talk.

"Something like me?"

"Yes what are you? I'm a Dogoo, or what humans call my species."

"I'm human, or at least I think I am" She looked at her arms once again.

"You're a human? Then how can you understand me?"

"I don't know, I just can." She continued to stutter.

"How about we just figure it out later." The talking Dogoo waved the conversation down.

"So what's a Dogoo doing here?" She asked.

"I am actually trying to find a way to communicate with humans. I want to show them that not all Dogoo want to harm them."

She just stood there in silence 'A Dogoo with a noble cause.'

"I also want to become the strongest, so I can prove that I don't want to harm anyone." A paradox was the only way you could see it, but that didn't matter.

"What are you doing here?" The Dogoo reverted the question back to her.

"I..." She retold the Dogoo of the events that transpired, even though she struggled a bit, she finished.

"I see..." The Dogoo silently stares at her. "How about I join you?"

"What?" She was shocked that the Dogoo asked that rather quickly.

"I said I want to join you."

"Why?"

"If I join you, I'll get stronger. I saw how you fought that thing, I don't know what it is, and you said you survived your encounter with this Judge, who broke every bone in your body."

She nods

"We'd be helping each other out, me getting stronger and you getting revenge with my help."

Her thoughts stop when he said revenge. 'Revenge why would I... No... No... just don't think about it.' The more she thought about the more intriguing it was.

"Alright, but I don't think the revenge part is for me." She denied, but still was thinking about it.

"Thank you. So should we get out of here?" A question that didn't need to be asked.

"Yes let us get out of here." She said as they proceed to get out of there.

On the way they encounter another group of the purple things. Taking deep breaths she calms down 'I must not run away'

She looks at one of the purple things as she slowly felt like she was analyzing it. "A Graveyard Soul"

"Huh?" Her companion questioned.

"That's what it is."

"Okay."

The Dogoo charged at one of the purple things, and so did she. She takes two jabs at the Soul and it dissipates.

The Dogoo lunges at one of the Souls and it dissipates. They both continue to fight until all of the Souls are gone.

She was taking deep breaths after the battle of just hitting until either side falls. She looks at her clenched knuckles with happiness. Not only did she survive, but she will see her friends again.

They have a few more skirmishes, until they are near the exit. Joy fills her eyes as freedom is near, but soon replaced with dread as she sees something waiting for them. It was a giant spider.

"There is no way we can fight that thing." She mutters to her companion.

"Of course we can, that's what getting stronger entails."

"I'm not confident that, we can do it"

"We can do it, just don't think you can't"

"But-"

"Don't you want to see your friends again?" The Dogoo suddenly asked.

She nods not questioning him.

"Now the way I see it that spider is blocking you from your friends, now are you gonna take that from a spider."

She was surprised that she was getting a motivational talk from a Dogoo of all things, however it did the trick as she was once again filled with confidence.

"No, I'm not gonna take that." She looks at the spider with small bits of anger. "Let's take this thing on."

"Yes" Her companion agrees.

The Dogoo was the first one to attack as he lunged at the spider. This succeeded in angering it as it tried to bite at the Dogoo, but it dodged all attempts.  
She was next as she straight up punched the spider, while the Dogoo assisted attacking its legs. The spider ended up in a bit of a daze being attacked. Not letting it recover she held her shoulder as she lunged at the beast causing it to stagger. The Dogoo kept attacking the legs as it obviously couldn't keep straight.

"Get on it!" She yelled the Dogoo complied as it jumped on the spider. The spider now distracted by the Dogoo on top of it she had a perfect opportunity. She charged her right hand and used all her power to punch the spider upward. This sent the spider, and the Dogoo by accident, flying in the air before it came back down with a resounding thud. It didn't get back up.

"Hey watch it next time." The Dogoo scolded as he got off the now dead spider.

"We did it." She said as they walked out of the Graveyard and into the green filled lands.

"Yeah." The Dogoo bounced up and down.

"So what should we do know leader?"

"Leader?"

"Yes, you recruited me, so your the leader." A simple yet odd concept.

Honestly she wanted to find Compa and IF as quickly as she could, but she didn't know where she was.

"I think we should head to the nearest town." She was getting her hopes up.

"Sounds good."

That's when she realized something. How is she going to explain the tattoos and the weird thing popping out of her neck that she can't see and the Dogoo following her.

"But how would we explain this."

"I don't know, wing it." The Dogoo understood the concept of winging it.

"Alright" She giggled "What's your name, I don't want to call you Dogoo."

"We usually don't give each other names,but you can call me Goo"

"Goo, huh so original." Her smile was coming back to her.

Not catching the Sarcasm Goo asks "So what's yours"

"Nano... but you can call me Na." She gives her name to her companion


End file.
